


Home

by gleeficarchivepseud (andyetilienot)



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyetilienot/pseuds/gleeficarchivepseud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt helps Blaine feel better after a long day. Originally posted <a href="http://andyetilienot.tumblr.com/post/86516405914">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

When he gets back to the loft, Blaine wants nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep for at least sixteen hours. He sets down the heavy bags of groceries with a loud groan and starts massaging his palms. 

His hard day had started the night before, if he really thought about it. Kurt had been working a late shift at the diner, so Blaine had to fall asleep without the warmth of his fiancé’s body next to him in their bed, with just the sound of his own solitary breathing to distract him from the noise of the city outside.

Blaine hadn’t woken up when Kurt finally crawled into bed, and even though he let himself sleep in a little (it was summer, after all), Kurt was deeply asleep when he woke and remembered that he needed to go shopping. He let himself watch Kurt’s eyelids flutter as he dreamed for a moment before kissing his cheek and dragging himself out of the comfort and safety of his arms. Kurt stirred and muttered something that sounded a lot like Blaine’s name, but then he rolled over and remained asleep.

He’d left a note on Kurt’s end table and grabbed an apple before heading out. Shopping for groceries in New York City was still a thrilling adventure for Blaine even after almost a year, so the time flew by at first. But it had probably been too long since the last time they seriously went shopping, and the bags started piling up. By the time he stopped for a quick lunch, his hands were getting sore and the heat and humidity were starting to become unbearable. Despite his best efforts to tame it, his hair was starting to get frizzy and he was sweating far more than was decent.

All of this added up so that he’s so sore and sticky and tired when he gets home that he just wants to sleep and take a bath. He rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands, keeping his arms up awkwardly in an attempt to air out his sweaty armpits.

“Hey.”

At the sound of Kurt’s voice, Blaine uncovers his eyes and blinks blearily. Kurt is coming out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel around his waist. He smiles and walks toward Blaine and starts reaching out for a hug. Blaine raises his hands and takes a step back. “No, no, I’m really gross.”

Kurt nods and lets his arms fall to his sides. “I’ll put everything away. You look like you need a break.”

Blaine does his best to smile gratefully at Kurt before he shuffles to the bathroom.

—

When Blaine finally emerges (and he didn’t even shower, how did he take so long?), he sees that Kurt has put on a pair of pajama pants and is putting away the last bag of groceries. Kurt gives him a big smile.

“Feeling better?”

“A little. I still want to sleep for the rest of the summer.”

Kurt puts a box in the cupboard with a hum of agreement. “I’ll be done in a minute. Why don’t you strip down and get in bed? I’ll make you feel better.”

Something about Kurt’s tone makes Blaine desperately want to obey, but no matter how tempting the mental images are, he’s still exhausted. “I’m so sorry, but I’m really not up for sex right now.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean sex! Just do it, okay?”

Kurt’s voice is firm and gentle and Blaine can’t help but give him a tiny smile and nod. He shuffles toward the bed as quickly as his aching feet will let him.

Blaine tosses all of his clothes but his briefs into the hamper and settles on the bed over the covers. He closes his eyes and does his best to stay awake, but clearly fails, as he feels himself jolt back into consciousness when Kurt sits on the bed next to him.

Kurt is holding a large bowl, and as he bends to set it on the floor, the muscles of his torso dance under his smooth, pale skin. Blaine is entranced by his beautiful, strong body, and watches in something like awe the way Kurt’s arms flex and twist as he wrings a washcloth over the bowl.

“I brought you some water,” Kurt says softly as he leans over Blaine and presses the damp cloth to his forehead. It’s cool and amazing. Blaine gasps in ecstasy and his eyes slide shut.

He’s not sure if he falls asleep again while Kurt washes him off. The only things he’s really sure of at all are that the cool washcloth feels incredible and that Kurt is the most caring, wonderful person he’s ever met. He feels like he’s going to explode with all of his love for Kurt, but also like it’s holding him together. Nothing matters but Kurt’s gentle, strong hands and his love for Blaine.

Blaine floats on the sensations for what feels like an eternity. At some point he must have sat up and had some of the water Kurt brought because his mouth no longer feels so awful and Kurt’s wiping off the back of his neck now. The cold cloth sends pleasant shivers through his body and he moans a little. Kurt catches his eye and smiles at him and Blaine can physically feel himself falling more in love.

As Kurt starts to work on his legs, Blaine lies back and snuggles into the pillows. The combination of the cool washcloth and just being in Kurt’s presence make him feel a hundred times better than he did before.

Blaine knows he’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He hates feeling like he’s relying on others to provide for him. However, there’s something about letting Kurt comfort him and take care of his emotional needs that feels so perfectly right that he no longer worries that it makes him weak. Now, he just lets himself enjoy the safe feeling Kurt gives him.

Too soon, Kurt drops the cloth in the bowl. Blaine starts to whimper, but Kurt is muttering “shh, baby, I’m not done yet” and tenderly taking Blaine’s left foot in his hands. His touch feels incredible, and Blaine’s almost shaking from so much feeling by the time Kurt finishes massaging his feet.

“C’mere.”

Kurt settles next to Blaine and pulls him into a hug. With a happy sigh, Blaine sinks into Kurt’s arms and nuzzles at the crook of his neck. He gasps when Kurt digs his fingers into the skin of his back and presses a series of kisses to Kurt’s neck.

Blaine can feel himself starting to slip off into sleep, the safety of Kurt’s arms lulling him more than his own exhaustion. Before he’s completely gone, he mutters into Kurt’s skin, “Wanna make you feel good later… Say thank you…”

He drifts off to the feeling of Kurt’s smiling lips against his forehead.


End file.
